Entangled
by Krystelle Kalana
Summary: Another mutant has been robbing stores all across New York City. After about a week of said robberies, the Turtles decide to go on a hunt for the elusive creature. The only one who finds anything is Raphael. And what he finds; He never expected.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note; I got really bored while watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, so I thought, why not write a fan fic. Just want to clarify a few things. I do not own any of these characters except Tatianna. She came from my imagination and belongs there; although I'm hoping that everyone else will be able to see her after reading this. Let's just hope I do a good enough job of writing this that you people like it.

Entangled

Prologue;

_Her heart raced across the skies almost, jumping from roof to roof. The night was burning a scarlet color, fading into sunrise. Her ears flickered back and forth, listening. The city below her feet glittered in her eyes. She leaned forwards off the edge of her roof, her stomach growling. Swallowing, she shifted her weight and watched a truck peddle past. She cocked her head and leaned forwards, her animalistic nature showing itself a bit. The scent flowed to her nostrils and she sat there, leaning over the edge of the building, drinking in the sweet scent of soup. _

_She licked her lips with her cat-like tongue. And pounced down into the city street. _

_The concrete was damp from rain, and freshly cleaned. She inhaled a bit more, and silently shoved the door open to the restaurant. Even though the sign clearly read closed. _

_Her slitted eyes glanced back and forth repeatedly, landing upon a pot full of broth. It gave off a welcoming scent and she grabbed it furiously and lapped every bit of it up. She didn't even think about spilling it, just eat. Just drink. Food, any food. She spun around, gabbing meats and lettuces of the counters and shoving them into her mouth. _

_Hunger. So much hunger. Then there was a yell, and she jumped, hissing. The yell came from a chubby man wearing darkened glasses. His gaze was not directed at her. "Who's there?" He did not see her._

_She cocked her head and hissed again, and the man jumped backwards. She took the time to run out of the store in panic._

_No one was ever supposed to find her. Not ever._

"Raph, come one." Leo's voice was stern. He gave Raph another shove.

"I'm tired. It's like two a.m... Give me a break." Raph shoved his brother back and yawned. Leo just shrugged it off. He leapt forwards onto another rooftop and waited for the shorter mutant.

"We have to keep looking. You saw what the news report said." Raph leaped down and stumbled a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Mutant cat. Whatever." Leo spun around and gave his brother an irritated glare.

"No, not whatever. It's been robbing shopkeepers for weeks. And last night it came back." Leo ran forwards a few paces the doubled back when he realized his brother wasn't following him. Raph had folded his arms.

"Then why are we only looking for it now?" Raph raised his eyebrow questioningly. Leo scowled at him again.

"The robberies are getting more and more frequent. We need to stop this. With or without you." Leo jabbed a finger at him critically, then stormed off.

Raphael watched his brother run away and turned in the opposite direction. He was met by a shadow that stood perched on the very edge of the building's roof. It had its head cocked slightly to one side. Raph took a step forwards, and the shadow did as well. It moved forwards into the streetlamps flickering light.

It was a girl. At least, not a human one. She was coated in sleek black fur and had two feline ears perched on top of her head that twitched when Raph swallowed out of a partial mix of fear and surprise. She had a long tail that curled and flickered down around her ankles and acted like a snake. Her eyes were amber and, much like a real cat's, were slitted. She wore a tattered jean jacket and jeans as well as a deep mocha shirt.

The girl dropped down on to all fours and sped around the roof; she was quicker than he was. His eyes followed her, watching. She moved smoothly, like a panther. Her spine rolled and her shoulders responded.

Raphael noticed the questioning looks she was giving him, but he remained completely silent. Then she was on two legs again walking in circles around him opening her mouth and drinking in scents. The mutant girl did not know what he was. Then she spoke in an odd tone.

"What exactly are you?" She was a few feet away and leered in his face. Raphael took a moment to answer.

"Well, obviously, I'm a turtle." He had hoped to get a laugh, but she did not. The girl dropped onto all fours again and darted off the side and circled back. He could not help but notice the fluent moves she made. She might have had no training, but she was agile. She was then on two legs again and faced him.

"I mean what's your name." Her voice carried a defiant nature.

"Raphael." He was trying to avoid her now, moving a step back as she stepped closer. Her eyes glistened playfully, like a real kitten. She grinned, revealing a set of pure white fangs.

"What's the matter, Red? Afraid I'll hurt you?" He wasn't afraid, but he made no sound. She took another step close and squinted.

"I don't know who you are." She darted backwards as if Raphael had struck her. But she remained a good foot away. She cocked her head to one side again.

"I'm…" She cut short by Leonardo who leapt onto the rooftop and pointed his swords at her menacingly. He waited a moment to see if she would fight back. She did not. The girl hissed and dropped back onto all fours. She darted off, pausing only to turn and look back at Raphael. She smiled and muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"See you later, Red." Then she was gone. Leo put his blades back, and as soon as he did his brother was angrily yelling at him.

"Leo, what was that?! I was talking to her!" Leo looked a bit confused, and then he smiled.

"Her?" Raphael knew what he was trying to say.

"That part's not important. What's important is that you scared her off!" Leo, still grinning jumped down off the roof, his brother following him close behind. Raphael was still yelling by the time they had found the manhole. Leo kept right on smiling.

The lair was a bit colder than it had been, but it was winter and the top was even colder. By the time morning had come around, Raphael had given up trying to guilt Leo into going back out to look for the mutant girl. She was probably long gone.

It was about eight o clock in the morning, and most everyone was eating. But Raphael did not feel hungry. Which was odd, but he paid it no mind. He paced around in circles, waiting for something to happen. Anything. His mind kept drifting back to hours before and what that girl had said to him. _See you later, Red. _He shook his head, clearing away the thought. She was a criminal. She was a thief.

But she was like him; a mutant.

And a dangerous one at that. Nothing better than a dangerous mutant running around New York.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Probably should have clarified, but the prologue ended after the italics were over. Guess I forgot. Anyways, enjoy chapter two (well, still kind of chapter one I guess).

The wind was freezing and it stung his reptilian skin like daggers. But he was there alone and had no one to complain to this time. He had to find her again.

Retracing his steps, Raphael found himself on the same roof again. But this time in daylight. It looked a bit different, mostly because the sun wasn't showing its face.

He had snuck away after the others had started working on something they probably wouldn't have needed him for anyways. This was much more important. Why, he didn't know. But he just had to.

The breeze came again and he shuddered. The cities were nearly empty, most people probably at work or at home. At least no one would see him.

His eyes darted back and forth across the streets below, looking for some sign. Then he heard her voice again.

"Looking for me, Red?" She was behind him, arms folded, a huge grin across her face. He scowled.

"No." She laughed, and Raphael noticed the way she closed her eyes when she did. A detail he mentally punched himself for noticing.

"Then why are you here?" She cocked her head again, her eyes glittering. They were the color of gold and shone a bit when she spoke. He swallowed.

"Exploring." Raphael said bluntly. She didn't even notice the knives in his tone. She padded around and stopped next to him.

"There's a really tall building up there," The girl pointed east, "I can never jump that high. I love to see you try it, Red." She sounded a bit off, but he pushed those thoughts away and narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Red'? In case you didn't notice, I'm green." This time, he folded his arms and waited for her response. She simply shrugged and said,

"Your bandana." That made him feel stupid but he didn't say anything about it.

"I'd appreciate it if you would stop it." She smiled.

"Sorry, Red. No can do." She dropped onto all fours once more and bounded off to the east, looking over her shoulder to make sure he was following. He told himself not to go, but he found himself running after her. Chasing her was the easiest decision he had made in a while. She laughed and switched from two legs to four legs, doubling back and jumping forwards to confuse him.

Raphael found himself actually enjoying running for once. Just running to run, not trying to beat people along the way.

Then the girl skidded to a stop and sat down. He reached her and joined her on the rooftop. She glanced over at him, gold eyes whispering thank you. He spoke first, trying to find the words before he said anything.

"I still don't know your name." She looked up, her eyes now confused and clouded.

"It's Tatianna. Although, if you call me that I'll bust your teeth in, Red." He chuckled. She seemed serious though.

"What am I supposed to call you then?" Raphael waited for her to say something, but she drummed her fingers on her knee.

"Tati, I guess. That's what Hannah calls me, anyways." It was his turn to look confused.

"Hannah?" She closed her eyes and laughed so softly.

"She's my sister." Then her eyes darted away. "At least, she was." Raphael did not dare push any further, but he discovered himself scooting closer to her. She looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything else for a moment. "Your name is Raphael, right?'' He nodded. Her eyes fluttered up to meet his in a manner of surprise.

He waited for her to say something else. She didn't. They set in silence for a while, just staring at each other. Just waiting for the other to say something. They stayed that way, in beautiful serenity. He took the time to look at her eyes, the deepened amber color that held so much. And hid so much. They were swirled with a bit of aquamarine and shone like sunlight. The sight was strange and only kept him from moving. He wished to stay in that moment forever, to just be in silence. To be in silence with the girl who wasn't quite like him. He sighed and she blinked finally, destroying the bit of beauty he had been so focused on. Her eyes lit up again when he opened his mouth, as if she wanted him to say something in particular. He closed his mouth again and looked down at the city streets. She followed his gaze. And for a moment everything was completely peaceful, but he knew he would have to go eventually. And he wasn't supposed to be with her.

"I should probably get home before my brothers start looking for me." He had to be the one to break the beautiful silence. She closed her eyes and nodded slowly, turning away from him. He stood up slowly, a small part of his mind hoping she would follow. She didn't move at all.

"Hey, Raphael?" He turned automatically.

"Yeah?" She let out a breath and opened her eyes again.

"Meet me here later." He knew better than to question her. Simply nodding, he took off down the rooftops.

In only moments he found a familiar manhole and slid down into the sewers without a second glance backwards.

Something in him was satisfied and he didn't know what or why, but it felt as if he had left a part of him with Tatianna when he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry for waiting so long to update this, my computer just HAD to go and break. Thought I'd do the next part from Tatianna's point of view. Anything italicized is either thoughts or her point of view, it will be clarified.

_The sunset seemed quite longing to her, her ears twitching frantically. Wishing for a sign that he was coming. And praying that he was. But why would someone ever care about a freak like her? And he wasn't another freak. Not like her. He was different._

_He knew how to be undetected. Something she never knew how to be. _

_Brisk winter winds grabbed her arms and tugged, begging her to let go and float. She turned their offers down and waited, the current of air stinging her furred skin like knives. Quiet padding across the rooftops gave her some sing, some significance. Something._

_Her heart lifted ten-fold when the footsteps neared her and she could not help but smile as she remained facing the other way. He was trying to scare her. She laughed and began to speak._

"_Hey, Red. Though you wouldn't….." She cut off as she faced the one behind her. He looked similar; yes, he was a mutant. He was similar; yes, he was a turtle. Very similar; yes, he wore a bandana but it was blue. He was obviously not the one she was waiting for. She stuttered over the next few words._

"_Can I help you?" She was trying to stay calm. The other did not smile or even show a flicker of anything but hate._

"_I don't understand why my brother is so interested in you." Her nostrils flared as she balled her fists. _

"_You have no right." She had to at least be correct about this. About something. About anything. Someone._

"_I know my brother." That was too far, even if she barely knew the two._

"_I thought I knew my sister, too. But she handed me over the first chance she got." She was pushing limits now, fighting the one in blue. He fought back._

"_Are you saying my brother is evil?" She did not respond._

"_You tell him I am evil, how is that much different?" She waited for him to respond, but he waited. Why she was talking to him, she did not know. She just felt as if she needed to._

"_I don't trust anyone who steals." She cocked her head to one side._

"_You steal. And you don't even know it." She said it so defiantly that the turtle had his fists balled in irritation. She was upsetting him, she was winning. And he was too afraid to lose._

"_I'm the hero. You're a villain. It's that simple." She shook her head, feline ears shifting back and forth._

"_Nothing is ever that simple." Her response came so quickly; he was gritting his teeth now. She changed the subject as quickly as her lips would let her form words. "Your name?" He did not calm down, or even realize what was happening._

"_It's Leo, but seriously. I want you to stay away from my brother." Again, her head was cocked._

"_I feel that he cares about me, so if I move away from him, he will only come closer to me. He wants something. Something. I do not know what, but I know he is ambitious." Her words held a certain grace that normal people would eat right up, but the other mutant (Leo) did not buy it for a moment._

"_Like you said, nothing can ever be that simple." He responded with fires in his eyes, delicate blue fire. She shook her head once more, this time folding her arms._

"_Do not turn my words against me, Leo." She spat his name at him, watching him cringe. He seemed annoyed, more so that he had been only moments ago. She smiled, partially showing off her pointed fangs, partially to show him she was not dark, only stained gray. _


End file.
